rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Utilizator:Ooswesthoesbes/Ovetabiânã/swadesh/II
No English Română Ovetabiână Lèmbörgsj Adlibitână AFI 92 drink a bea â beăi drinke - 93 eat a mânca â mânci aete - 94 bite a muşca â buşci biete - 95 suck a suge â sorbi zuge - 96 spit a scuipa â şcuipti spieje - 97 vomit a vomita â deşpărdai, â mitşi käöke - 98 blow a sufla â sufli, â târni blaoze, wejje - 99 breathe a respira â şpâiri aome - 100 laugh a râde â ruidi lache - 101 see a vedea â vedei zeen - 102 hear a auzi â aui, â ŏtşi heure, huuere - 103 know a şti â ştii weite - 104 think a gândi â răuflecti, â ceupi dinke - 105 smell a mirosi â rŭfti ruke - 106 fear a se teme â ştĕmei vreize - 107 sleep a dormi â dormi slaope - 108 live a trăi â ȝătrâi laeve - 109 die a muri â muri stèrve - 110 kill a ucide, a omorî â omuri doeaje - 111 fight a lupta â lâpti vèchte - 112 hunt a vâna â biânăi jage - 113 hit a bate, a lovi â bati, â lovei slaon, houwe - 114 cut a tăia â tşâi snieje - 115 split a frânge, a despica, a rupe, a spinteca â şlâcşi spliete - 116 stab a înjunghia â dăgâi staeke - 117 scratch a zgâria â şcûri kratsje - 118 dig a excava, a săpa â sâpi grave - 119 swim a înota â neai zwömme - 120 fly a zbura â şpâri vlege - 121 walk a merge, a umbla, a se plimba â şplâpti, â cloapti loupe - 122 come a veni â veni kómme - 123 lie a sta întins, a se culca â culci, â şculci ligke, lègke - 124 sit a sta jos, a şedea â şteai, a ştei zitte, zètte - 125 stand a sta, a sta în picioare â ştâi, â răştui staon - 126 turn a se întoarce â ouărniti drejje - 127 fall a cădea â ptei valle - 128 give a da â dai gaeve - 129 hold a ţine â tşini, â tşii haaje - 130 squeeze a presa, a strânge, a comprima â strângi, â tşilpti piepe - 131 rub a freca, a fricţiona â retşi wrieve - 132 wash a la, a spăla â lai, â şpŭili wasje - 133 wipe a şterge â ştârgi vaege - 134 pull a trage â tragi trèkke - 135 push a împinge â butşi duuje - 136 throw a arunca â jeti wèrpe - 137 tie a lega â yĕȝi binje - 138 sew a coase â şiti nejje - 139 count a număra â şteti tèlle - 140 say a zice, a spune â segi, â şpuni zègke - 141 sing a cânta â cânti zinge - 142 play a juca â şcrati spele - 143 float a pluti â luti, â pluti drieve - 144 flow a curge â cârgi vlöjje, stroume - 145 freeze a îngheţa â geltşi vrere - 146 swell a se inflama, a se umfla â lâmi zwèlle - 147 sun soare soaşlă zón - 148 moon lună lună maon - 149 star stea steiă stèrn - 150 water apă vodă, apă water - 151 rain ploaie ploaiă raenger - 152 river râu, fluviu fluviŭtă, şŏlă vlód - 153 lake lac mară maer - 154 sea mare latşă zieë - 155 salt sare saşlă zaat - 156 stone piatră ptşară stein - 157 sand nisip peşcă zandj - 158 dust praf, pulbere prauă staof - 159 earth pământ pământ aerj - 160 cloud nor noşlă wólk - 161 fog ceaţă şatşă mès - 162 sky cer şeşlă lóch - 163 windj vânt vânt wind - 164 snow zăpadă, nea şpâdă, neai snieë - 165 ice gheaţă tşaşâlă ies - 166 smoke fum fânt rouk - 167 fire foc focă vuur - 168 ashes cenuşă, scrum nâşă, şcrumă asj - 169 burn a arda â ardi branje - 170 road drum, cale, stradă drumă, caiă, ştradă waeg - 171 mountain munte mânt, muntă berg - 172 red roşu roşă roead - 173 green verde verdă greun, gruuen - 174 yellow galben gelbă gaelf - 175 white alb albă wiet - 176 black negru negră zwart - 177 night noapte noaptă nach - 178 day zi ȝiuă daag - 179 year an anŏă jaor - 180 warm cald, fierbinte caldă werm - 181 cold rece, frig recă, friȝă kaad - 182 full plin plină vól - 183 new nou nouă nuuj - 184 old vechi vieitşă, ştară aad - 185 good bun bună good - 186 bad rău, prost răuă, proştă wórd - 187 rotten putred, stricat, depravat, corupt ştricit, depravit rót, verrót - 188 dirty murdar mârdă voel - 189 straight drept dreptă rèch - 190 round rotund tundă róndj - 191 sharp ascuţit cerptă sjèrp - 192 dull bont bontă dóf, bót - 193 smooth neted liştă glaad, gled - 194 wet umed umĕtşă naat - 195 dry uscat segă dreug, druueg - 196 correct corect cudreptigă krèk, richtig - 197 near lângă, apropiat lângă, prŏş kórtbie - 198 far departe ptârtă wiedaaf - 199 right drept (pe) dreptă rèchsj - 200 left stâng (pe) stângă linksj - 201 at la, în la, ân bie - 202 in în ân, dŏ, dŏz in - 203 with cu cu, cum mit, mid - 204 and şi aşi ènde - 205 if dacă dacă es - 206 because pentru că parşcă wend, went - 207 name nume numă naom -